The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an ammunition container, especially a drum magazine, which is of the type containing a compartment for receiving a loop of a cartridge belt composed of two adjacently arranged loop portions, each loop portion bearing against a side wall of the compartment.
With a state-of-the-art ammunition container of the afore-mentioned type, for instance as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 577,669, the compartment contains a gear rack-like support and the gaps or spaces of such gear rack-like support serve for receiving a respective cartridge of the one loop portion.
This known cartridge container is afflicted with the drawback that in each compartment there only can be taken-up the cartridges of the one loop portion in the gaps or spaces of the gear rack-like support or carrier. Therefore, it is not possible to secure the cartridges of the other loop portion against unintentional shifting or displacement. This particularly is of significance if the cartridge tips of the ammunition are sensitive and these cartridge tips can not be used for guiding the cartridges in the ammunition container. In particular, in the case of a drum magazine the danger exists that the cartridge belt will unintentionally move towards the center of the drum magazine, will bind or jam in the compartment which becomes narrower, and hinder or render impossible removal of the cartridge belt from the ammunition container.